1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to manufacturing a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a process for manufacturing a semiconductor package involves electrically connecting chips (made by a wafer process) to each other to be used as an actual electronic component. The chips are sealed and packaged in order to protect them from damage caused by external impact.
One process known as a molding process involves mounting a semiconductor chip, which is separated from a wafer, on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) or a lead frame. The semiconductor device is then sealed after electrical connections are completed.
One type of molding process involves using a transfer molding, that uses an Epoxy Molding Compound (EMC). The EMC may be a molding resin that demonstrates economical efficiency, lends itself well to mass productivity, and has anti-absorptiveness properties.
One type of transfer molding manufactures a semiconductor package by heating a tablet which is in a solid state. The tablet is melted to have a certain viscosity and then is injected into the cavity of a mold where it hardens. A semiconductor device is interposed in the hardened material. While this process has proved to be beneficial for some applications, the equipment used to implement the process has drawbacks, for example, in terms of size, complexity, and cost.